In the field of industrial design, a cutting machine and the knife thereof are usually utilized for cutting papers or models. Generally, the height of a conventional cutting knife is manually adjusted for applying to papers having different thicknesses, or models having different heights or thicknesses.
However, the conventional cutting knife still has some drawbacks. First of all, a user has to be familiar with assembling and disassembling of the conventional cutting knife, and the formula and manner of adjusting and calculating. Secondly, if there is an error of assembling, disassembling or adjusting, a problem or an issue will be caused during using the conventional cutting knife. Moreover, a failure may even occur when a practical cutting is processing.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the structure of a conventional cutting machine and a conventional cutting knife thereof of prior art. FIG. 2 schematically illustrates the detailed structure of the conventional cutting knife shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the conventional cutting machine 1 has a body 10, a conventional cutting knife 11 and a roller 12. The conventional cutting knife 11 is disposed on a fixing base 110, and the roller 12 is used for bringing an item that is going to be cut to move forward or backward. The conventional cutting knife 11 comprises a knife body 111, an adjustment portion 112 and a blade portion 113.
To adjust the height of the conventional cutting knife 11 for meeting the practical demands, a user has to disassemble the conventional cutting knife 11 from the cutting machine 1, calculate the necessary protrusion of the blade portion 113 according to the thickness or the height of the item that is going to be cut, calculate the theoretical count of circles of rotation of the adjustment portion 112 to achieve the necessary protrusion of the blade portion 113, and then rotate the adjustment portion 112 according to the theoretical count of circles. If one or more of the above-mentioned steps is not really completed, a failure may occur during utilization. In addition, although the blade portion 113 can be passively rotated toward any direction, a failure of rotation may sometimes occur due to the passive rotation, thereby causing a cutting problem.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a cutting knife assembly distinct from the prior art in order to solve the above drawbacks.